Alexis vs Alexis
by MovieVillain
Summary: In other words, post-season 4 Alexis gets to duel her past-season 2 mind controlled Society of Light self.


It's another day for Alexis at Duel Academy as a teacher and she didn't expect something extraordinary to occur. Suddenly, she found herself traveling back in time to the past when a portal appeared on top of her during her class and sucked her in it.

She looked at her surroundings. It's the duel stadium, and she saw the students... wearing white?

That's when she realized she had traveled back in time to her second year of the Academy, and she will be dueling... herself.

Alexis cringed at the sight of her past self wearing white, having empty eyes, and most of all, wielding an ice deck. She may not remember her time as a brainwashed member of the Society of Light after her duel with Chazz who was mind controlled at the time, but she felt ashamed of her actions when she was like that, mostly from when Jaden told her of what had happened after she was freed from their spell.

At least she won't let it affect her state of mind. With confidence, she is going to duel her past mind controlled self in order to save her. If she knows time travel, it won't affect her timeline, only create an alternate timeline. This should cover up today's lesson before her time travel: having confidence in yourself in a Duel, and beating her Society of Light counterpart should be a great demonstration. She's also happy that the past version of Jaden is there to cheer for her, as well as the past versions of Syrus, Tyranno, Atticus, and... Chazz. She regretted not doing anything to get back at him for having her mind controlled in the first place, so she might as well do something to retaliate against him before going back to her time.

"Ready to lose, future me and be one of us?" her Society of Light self asked with a sinister grin on her face and has her Duel Disk ready.

"Not a chance, past ice queen me!" she declared, readying her Duel Disk as well. _Was I this deluded when I was with the Society of Light?_

"Duel!"

**Alexis: 4000**  
**SOL Alexis: 4000**

"Since I planned this Duel, I go first," SOL Alexis declared as she draw a card. "I activate the Magic Card, A Legendary Ocean!"

With the activation of this Magic Card, the stadium's setting has changed into what's like being in an underwater palace.

"Next, I summon a monster face-down. And a card face-down," she declared with one card at the Monster Zone face-down and another card at the Magic/Trap Zone face-down. "I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Alexis draws a card. "I summon Cyber Gymnast!" a woman with dark tight clothes, blonde hair, and a white mask appeared on her side of the field. **(ATK: 800/DEF: 1800)**

"Ha! It's your turn, and you get to summon a weak monster," SOL Alexis taunted.

"Perhaps if you hadn't ditched your old deck, you could have realized its power. I activate Cyber Gymnast's effect. I discard one card from my hand to destroy one card, and I destroy your face-down monster."

Alexis discards Etoile Cyber from her hand to destroy the face-down monster.

"I attack with Cyber Gymnast!" she declared as her monster attacks her Society of Light counterpart.

**SOL Alexis: 3200**

"I set two cards face-down, and I end my turn," she declared.

"You will pay for that. I draw!" SOL Alexis draws a card. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three whole turns!"

Three light swords suddenly cornered Alexis.

_I wonder if I was that immature when the Society of Light placed me under their control._

"Next, I activate Double Summon. I can Normal Summon one additional time," her SOL incarnation added. "I summon Blizzard Warrior and Snowman Creator!" **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 400) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)**

Two ice-themed monsters appear on her side of the field, and Alexis has no words for that, just a glare.

"Since I have two monsters on the field, your Cyber Gymnast will have two ice counters," her brainwashed incarnation added. "That's the effect of Snowman Creator. Since I have A Legendary Ocean in play, Blizzard Warrior and Snowman Creator's attack and defense points will increase by 200," she added.

Blizzard Warrior **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 600)**

Snowman Creator **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)**

"Now, Blizzard Warrior, attack Cyber Gymnast!"

"Not so fast, ice queen! I activate my Trap Card, Doble Passe! My monster will be protected, but you lose life points according to my monster's attack points, while I lose life points according to your monster's attack points!"

**Alexis: 2400**

**SOL Alexis: 2400**

"So what if you do something like that?" SOL Alexis stands up first. "It's nothing compare to what will happen to you on my next turn."

"We'll see about that," Alexis stands up next, defying the words of her past SOL incarnation.

"I end my turn."

From the audience's perspective...

"Wow. Two Alexis dueling against each other. Isn't this interesting?" Jaden commented.

"I know, right?" Chazz said with his eyes turned into hearts as if he's trying to flirt both Alexis. "This is best the day ever!"

"I think you're drooling," Syrus sighed.

"I'm sure Future Alexis will get through her past self," Atticus commented last.

"It's my turn! I draw. I activate Pot of Greed. I draw two cards!" Alexis draws one card, and additionally draw two through the Magic Card.

_Gotcha. Exactly what I needed to end this duel once and for all._

"If you're gonna poke fun at me for wasting my time with old tricks, then I have a new trick to show you. I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Alexis declared, and a silver fairy monster appeared on her side of the field. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)** "I used its effect to add 1 Ritual Monster Card from my hand!" she gets her card. "Before anything else, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!"

With the Swords of Revealing Light destroyed, she is free to make an attack, angering her Society of Light incarnation.

"I play the Magic Card, Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!" she declared. "I sacrifice Cyber Petit Angel and Cyber Tutu from my hand to bring on Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Just then, a blue-skinned woman with four arms appear on her side of the field.

"Cyber Angel Dakini's effect activates! Destroy Snowman Creator!" she ordered.

Cyber Angel Dakini slashes Snowman Creator to have it destroyed.

"I also activate another Pot of Greed to draw two additional cards!" Alexis added as she used Pot of Greed to draw two cards once again. "Since Cyber Gymnast is on the field, I discard one card from my hand to destroy your Blizzard Warrior."

"Oh no!" SOL Alexis exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh yes," the present Alexis said with fire burning in her eyes to show the sign of winning against her brainwashed self. With her monster's effect, Blizzard Warrior is no more. "Time to take down that icy heart of yours. Cyber Angel Dakini, attack!"

With one slash from Cyber Angel Dakini, SOL Alexis has been defeated. Sure it may not be a fiery attack on her since she doesn't have a fire monster to do this, but at least Alexis defeated her with a fiery determination, so it counts as a fiery defeat.

**SOL Alexis: 0**

The duel has been concluded, so the underwater palace disappeared along with the monsters. It felt good for Alexis to defeat her Society of Light incarnation in a duel. That way, she can be in at peace with that part of her past.

"Alexis, wake up. Anyone home? Hey sleepyhead, rise and shine," she wakes up her past self, even using the same words Jaden said to her on that very day after he won to bring her back to normal.

"Where am I?" her past self woke up with no memory of her actions when she was brainwashed by the Society of Light. She is surprised to see her future self standing in front of her. "Did I just duel... myself?"

"You sure did," Alexis smiled.

"I beat you right. Please tell me I didn't lose!" her past incarnation demanded.

"You won, alright," her future self replied once again using the same words Jaden told her when she was freed from the Society of Light. She extends her hand to her, and her past self accepted it with a smile on her face before she helps her stand up.

"This is quite the epic duel, even if it's short. Future Alexis winning against Past Alexis," Atticus said proudly.

"I'm amazed with that trick she pulled to free her past self from the Society of Light," Jaden added with a smile on his face.

After the two Alexis smiled at each other proudly, they glared on Chazz, the very person who caused their misery in this timeline despite he was brainwashed at the time.

"Are they... glaring at me?" he asked.

"I think so," Tyranno replied in a simple tone. "You're about to answer for brainwashing her."

"I was mind controlled at the time by Sartorius!"

"Even so, you're still guilty."

The two Alexis approached Chazz, and they summoned Cyber Gymnast from their Duel Disks to attack him. That's one way to get even with him, and it felt good to them.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them.

"Well, I should be going now. Go back to my timeline," Alexis said.

"Come visit some time. I can't wait to duel you as myself," her past self said.

"I'll be sure to give you an exciting duel when we see each other again."

And so, Alexis walks to the portal, and it led her back to her timeline. As expected, nothing changed there.

This is one time traveling adventure she won't forget.

* * *

**Author's Note: Since this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfiction story, don't judge me if I make any mistakes or if I make the duel short. Anyway, what do you think of the story? ****I don't get how people like her when she was being mind controlled by the Society of Light.**


End file.
